Ethan sings
by Blackthorn and Me
Summary: It Peaches's birthday, and she think that Ethan has forgotten it. But little does she know that he has something extra speacil for her planed.


**I the song is called "How Long Will I Love You" By Ellie Goulding**** I heard this song on the radio on the station called "Kiss" And I fell in love with this I first time I heard it and I immediately thought of Ethan and Peaches. I wanted to write this song in a story where Ethan sings this to Peaches on her birthday, that melts her heart.**

* * *

Today was a special day for a very certain mammoth, it was Peaches 21st birthday and she already had a wonderful day from everyone wishing her a happy birthday, her favourite gift so far was from Louis and Meghan, they had worked together on this present, what they did was they got some of Peaches's favourite wild flowers and with the help of Crash and Eddie they were to get some small but beautiful gemstones and wove them together to make a bright but peaceful headpiece, with one huge peach colour Lilly into the left side of the woven long glass and gems.

Peaches was over the moon when they gave it to her, telling them she would wear it everyday and everyone who saw it said that it looked lovely on her.

She really wanted to show Ethan, but she hadn't seem him all day "Um, Katie have you seen Ethan" She asked the blond mammoth "Yeah he's right other there" She pointed at the flaxen male, who was having a chat with two other mammoths, Burn and Aztec.

"So like how is you and Peaches getting on?" Burn asked loud as normal, Aztec was still a little nervous around him because of him being so nosey and in your face with a load of questions "Well we've been doing great, in fact I was going to...what are you doing Aztec?" Ethan questioned, looking up at the other mammoth who was coughing to get his attention and dashing his eyes to the right.

Confused Ethan turned around but jumped when he saw Peaches "Hey sweetie" She chimed in her sweet voice, Ethan looked at her in awe "Wow, you look...beautiful" He said putting his trunk near her face, pushing some hair away from her eyes "Thanks" She blushed "Where did you get that?"

"Oh Meghan and Louis, made it for me" Her started to wrap some of her long hair around her trunk, looking down and smiling _"I wish she wouldn't do that" _Ethan sighed, he wish that Peaches saw what he saw in her.

"We're gonna go over there, we'll wait for you" Burn said knowing that these two need alone time. He may not be the brightest of mammals but he did know when couples needed to be alone, Aztec nodded and joined his friend "Sure thing, dudes" Ethan replied before turning back to his angel "Well why would they do that?" Peaches was surprised by this response "Don't you know what day it is?" Peaches asked hoping that he was faking this "Yes, its Friday isn't it?" He put his trunk on his chin to look like he was pondering.

Peaches swallowed her annoyance and answered "No its my bir-" "Hey Ethan, we need you over here!" Burn yelled back from somewhere "Okay I'll be right there. Look darling I gotta go, alright" Ethan smiled warmly and nuzzled Peaches tenderly, the female felt sick, how could he forget her birthday "Yeah its fine. Go on go with them" She gave a fake smile "Oh thank you. See ya later, I love you" He gave her one last perk on the cheek before trotting off.

"You guys don't think she's upset do you?" Ethan asked his buds, he knew what day it was he just wanted to the surprise he got a secret "Hard to tell, girls can hide their sadness really well" Aztec replied looking to see if Peaches was behind them "Ya know that's not helping"

"Sorry" Aztec cowered a little then burn spoke up "Anyway did you tell Meghan to give that message to Peach" Ethan nodded still worried but he was still going to do it "Ethan you're shaking" Aztec put his trunk around his friend's shoulder, it was true he was shaking "Yeah, I just hope this work" He mumbled as he tried to hold his legs up.

Back with Peaches, she was nearly in tears from what happened, he sniffles attracted some attention "Peaches, their you are" A female called from behind, Peaches rubbed her eyes and turned to see Meghan with Louis on her head "Hello, you two" Peaches smiled, it was a good thing didn't the tears hadn't formed "Hey we just came by to tell you, that Ethan wants to you to meet him at your tree" Meghan told her, Peaches's heart beated fast a few times "Why's that?"

"Because Ethan said he's got a surprise for you" Louis explained and the female's eye widen and brightened with happiness "Really! Oh thank you" Peaches squealed before cantering off. Seeing that she was gone Louis and Meghan gave an animal "high-five".

* * *

Before long Peaches reach her destination and sure enough Ethan was there looking up at the early evening sky "Ethan!" The male mammoth turned around, his breath taken away by the fallen star before him "Sweetheart, happy birthday" He walked over and pulled his girlfriend into a warm hug. Peaches gasped at what he said "You remembered, I thought you forgotten"

"What? Oh right, I'm sorry babe. I just want to keep the surprise sceret. I mean it wouldn't be a surprise if you suspecting anything" Ethan spoke with a sad tone, he was very sorry, he broke the hug "Would you like your gift now or later"

"Now please" He then lean into her ear and the most unexpected happen, Ethan started to sing.

*This is the (Single Version)*

_How long will I love you_  
_As long as stars are above you_  
_And longer if I can_  
_How long will I need you_  
_As long as the seasons need to_  
_Follow their plan_

The male leaned away and took Peaches into a waltz still singing and Peaches started to feel those tears coming up again.

_How long will I be with you_  
_As long as the sea is bound to_  
_Wash up on the sand_

_How long will I want you_  
_As long as you want me too_  
_And longer by far_  
_How long will I hold you_  
_As long as your father told you_  
_As long as you can_

_How long will I give to you_  
_As long as I live through you_  
_However long you say_

_How long will I love you_  
_As long as stars are above you_  
_And longer if I may_

_[Spoken:]_  
_We're all traveling through time together_  
_Every day of our lives_  
_All we can do is do our best_  
_To relish this remarkable ride_

The singing stopped and they were still in their dance pose, their trunks locked Peaches had her face buried in Ethan's thick neck fur, tears streaming down her cheeks "That's was..." She couldn't finish the sentence as her voice was cracking as she was happy. Ethan started to rock her back and forward "Its okay darling, do you want the rest of your gift?"

Peaches sniffed a few times and rubbed her eyes from any other tears from falling, she still couldn't speak as she was taken away so she just nodded.

"Well I asked Sid to help me with this one" He pulled her closer as he called out to the sloth "Sid, light it up!" But instead of getting what asked for he got a replied with "WHAT'S MY REAL NAME?!" Ethan slapped himself in the forehead, Peaches giggled "Fire KING!"

"THAT'S BETTER" Sid then got his two flint stones to position "Let there be fire" He whispered and striked the two stones together and the sparks light the vines that were placed into words.

As they lit up, Peaches gasped at what they wrote, she covered her mouth as tears began to fall again as she read "Will you Marry me?" She looked at Ethan's ice blue orbs and sobbed again and very hard, before she looked down also but this time Ethan put his trunk on her chin and pulled her face up so their eyes locked "Don' look down so much, you're to beautiful" Peaches gripped his trunk tightly and let some more tears fall down "Well?" Ethan asked desperate for an answer.

A quiet voice spoke up "Yes"

"Pardon?"

"Yes" She said a little louder.

"I still can't hear you"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you, Ethan!" She cried with joy, she glomped Ethan with such mite that it nearly made him fall over, but he soon joined the tight hug "Shhh, it's alright darling" Peaches didn't replied she just nuzzled her now further husband crying into his neck with pure bliss.

The two then laid down and share the warmth through their embraces and decided to stay for the rest of the night. Dreaming about their new further and hat it may bring.

* * *

**This story almost brought me to tears, but this song just seem to fit perfectly. I'm sorry that if it was long for a song fanfic but I have a habit of writing in detail and it get annoying when I try to write short stories but I all hoped that you enjoyed it.**

**Aztec appears in my story "Cast away" And I didn't want to say what he looked like or where he came from or what he does in the story. Oh and Burn is the mammoth from the forth movie that said "Burned!" ****I don't know what his real name is.**

**Song belongs to ****Ellie Goulding**

**Aztec belongs to me**

**Ice age charaters belongs to Blue Sky Studios **


End file.
